Mi secreto
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Flippy, tiene un secreto oscuro que no le a dicho a su novia Flaky, el quiere evitar que nada malo le suceda a su novia con este otro yo que habia despertado...FlippyxFlaky.
1. La niña que llora en tus fiestas

**¡Hola!, este es mi primer fic de Happy Tree Friends. Espero que mis fic le gusten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.T.F no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Tendra unas pequeñas estrofas de La Oreja de Van Gogh**-La niña que llora en tus fiestas-**  
**

* * *

_**Mi Secreto**_

**La niña que llora en tus fiestas.**

—Flaky, ¿te sientes bien? —le preguntaba el militar viendo a su novia llorando.

Flippy miraba sus manos cubierto por sangre, la mesa tirada en el suelo al igual que las bebidas, toda la comida, los platos blancos y las copas de vidrio rotos en miles de pedazos. Los cuchillos y los tenedores clavados a los invitados, uno invitado atado en el cuello y horcado por los movimientos del ventilador dejándolo sin vida. Sangre por todas partes por las paredes y por el suelo. La pelirroja estaba llorando al ver a todos los invitados de la fiesta de su novio, el miraba sus manos y sus ojos temblaban al ver a su alrededor.

—Flaky, perdón—dijo el militar arrodillándose en el charco de sangre. La ropa de la joven estaba manchada de sangre y algo rota.

El joven se la acercaba lentamente para abrazarla, —Déjame abrazarte—decía el extendiendo sus brazos hacia la joven que lloraban.

—_Calma mi amor…_— él le susurraba en el oído de la pelirroja. —_"Eso pienso ojala que esta personalidad me deje en paz…"_—pensaba el de cabellos verdes.

***en el cementerio, 4pm***

El cura y científico Sniffles, estaba leyendo la biblia ante todos los presentes del cementerio, lloraban descontroladamente algunas personas otras no aguantaban las lagrimas y quería hacerse los fuertes ante cada palabra del cura.

—Fueron, unos grandes amigos, Mime y Disco Bear, quien estuvo en la fiesta y disfrutaba tan tranquilamente bailando, antes de que sucediera de la masacre—dijo Sniffles bajando la mirada

Handy pasaba junto con Petunia quien ella traía un ramo de rosas blancas y otras azuladas, las lanzaba en la tumba de los amigos de Flippy. Rusell quien siempre se vestía de pirata, esta vez vino de traje y lanzaba una rosa roja, lloraba porque que la policía no sabían quién fue el asesino de esta masacre tan horrible en esta fiesta… Las campanas de las iglesias sonaban con ese ruido un poco molesto para algunos, el reloj de la peli azulada marcaban las 6pm de la tarde, todos se retiraban, el militar le agarraba de las manos a su chica quien había parado de llorar.

—Flaky, debo decirte algo muy importante para mí—dijo el militar dejando a su novia en la puerta de su casa.

—Flippy, ¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntaba ella confundida.

—Debo dejarte, hay algo en mi y no quiero que te pase nada a ti, no quiero que sufras ante mi—le contesta el peli verde, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios de la pelirroja.

—Adiós, mi amor—dijo el militar saliendo corriendo desde la casa de su chica quien ella cae al suelo confundida y extrañada no entendía que le sucedía a su chico, al gran amor de su vida. Flaky entra a su casa y corre directamente hacia su cama dejando confundido a su padre de cabellos celeste claros.

Flaky se tira en su cama y se pone a llorar, tratando de entender a su amor, guerrero quien sufrió en la guerra, quien lo amo y lo respeto.

_Mírame cada vez que te vas pienso en ti,  
cada vez que prefiero morir  
cada vez que me besas así  
cada vez que te vas mírame_

Flippy, llega a su casa y empieza a armar su equipaje, se quería alejar de esta ciudad, ya que tiene miedo de hacerle daño a su chica, a su novia. —Lo siento amor —decía él en voz baja.

—Tú no puedes saber mi secreto… —dijo él con suspiro mientras que sacaba su ropa del ropero y guardando en su bolso azul.

Flaky seguía con su cabeza apoyada contra su almohada, tratando de recordar esa masacre en la que ella estuvo ahí y vio todo como murieron los amigos de su novio quien también eran los invitados…

**Flash Black…**

Mime estaba jugando con los globos hasta que, empezaron algunos globos de la fiesta subieron para arriba y explotaron todos por causa del ventilador que estaba prendido, Flippy estaba trayendo hacia la mesa unas comidas ricas, cuando el escucho ese ruido algo despertó en él. Su rostro de ángel pasó a hacer un demonio. Las luces se apagaron.

—Flippy, ¿Dónde estás? —le preguntaba la pelirroja mientras lo buscaba por la oscuridad.

Se escuchaba gritos, una risa malvada, gritos de locura y gritos de las personas que salían por la puerta principal algunos de los invitados huyeron.

La joven seguía buscando a su novio por la oscuridad, hasta que algo filoso rosa por su brazo derecho, cuando la luz vuelve, encuentra la mitad de los invitados sin cabezas, a otros le faltaban las tripas, a uno estaba descuartizado en la pared con los tenedores y cuchillos, el veterano estaba tirado en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor, la pelirroja notaba la herida en su brazo que sangraba de poco a poco. Pero se lo tapa con una servilleta y ella al ver todo su alrededor no pudo evitar las lagrimas.

—Flippy, amor los invitados, están todos muertos… —dijo ella llorando por las personas, el militar mirándola le pregunta_—"Flaky, ¿te sientes bien?" —_

**Fin del Flash Black.**

— ¿Quién es el asesino?—se preguntaba ella limpiándose las lágrimas. —Flippy… ¿Por qué me haces esto?—dijo ella con suspiro y cerraba sus ojos…

**Continuara….**

* * *

_espero que les guste ejej :D_**  
**


	2. Missing

**Bueno, en este capitulo esta es la parte triste de Flippy y Flaky, veran como Flippy quiere mucho a su pareja :D, se me ocurrio cuando estaba escuchando Evanescence- Missing jejeje espero que les guste. :D.  
**

**Missing**

* * *

Flippy termino de empacar sus cosas para alejarse de la ciudad, sale corriendo de su casa y deja la puerta abierta, se sube a su camioneta junto con su equipaje y se v al aeropuerto.

Flaky quien estuvo pensado lo que había sucedido en la fiesta, agarra su celular que estaba al lado de ella tirado en la cama y marca el número de Petunia…

—Hola Petunia, ¿puedes venir a mi casa? —le preguntaba la pelirroja limpiándose las lagrimas.

— ¡_Sí!, puedes contar conmigo amiga mía_—le contesta la peli azulada en tono alegre.

—Vamos a la casa de Flippy que quiero preguntarle algo a él—le decía ella comunicando a su amiga por el celular.

El veterano, seguía conduciendo en su camioneta gris… No podía de quitarse de sus pensamientos a su chica, quien estaba confundida cuando la dejo en la puerta de su casa…—_ "¿Flippy que te sucede?_"— esa frase en la que ella le preguntaba sin entender nada, de lo que el tenia en su interior otro yo pero monstruoso y peligroso.

_Por favor, Por favor perdóname_

_Pero ya no regresaré a casa_

_Quizá algún día voltees_

_Y apenas consiente le dirás al vacío_

_¿No falta algo?_

La pelirroja y su amiga llegan a la casa del militar, la peli azulada tocaba la puerta, pero nadie respondía a hacia la puerta, ambas empujan al mismo tiempo la puerta de entrada que estaba abierta y se dan cuenta el desastre de la casa del veterano, papeles tirados en el suelo, libros y las sillas, algo extraño estaba ocurriéndole a Flippy.

Flaky se asomaba hacia la mesada en donde se encontraba una hoja de papel había algo escrito en esa hoja, ella sin pensarlo en dos veces se dio cuenta que la letra era de su novio.

*_**La carta de Flippy (lo lee Flaky) ***_

_-Querida Flaky_

_En estos últimos 4 meses que llevamos de novios, los mejores momentos que pasamos juntos, los regalos, cuando te conocí, cuando apenas éramos unos niños que n si quiera sabían el significado del amor, hasta que crecimos los dos juntos, fuiste mi amiga y compañera de la infancia._

_Terminamos siendo más que amigos, somos un tu y yo, eres el amor de mi vida…Te escribo esta carta para decirte lo dolorido que estoy, no quiero que nada malo te pase, tanto años te eh ocultado mi oscuro secreto, que nunca fui capaz de contártelo Flaky, por eso me despedí de esa manera contigo… No eres la única que sufre, yo también estoy sufriendo por no tenerte a mi lado, por no poder otra vez juntar mis labios con los tuyos… Por no poder agarrarte de la mano y salir a caminar… Eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, me alejare por un tiempo no se por cuanto pero necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente para controlar esta sed que e enloquece en toda mi vida, que despierta y lastima a cualquier ser humano…-_

_Te amo, mi amor. Flippy._

La pelirroja no podía contener sus lagrimas, se arrodilla en el suelo y sus lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en el suelo, su amiga quien estaba junto a ella ponía su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su amiga quien estaba deprimida y llorando por su amor.

Flaky se abrazaba ella misma, se sentía dolorida, la carta cae al suelo y las gotas de sus lágrimas esparcía la tinta azul de la carta que le había escribido su novio, Flippy.

Flippy estaba caminando por el aeropuerto buscando un asiento para sentarse, una vez que se sienta y a su derecha de un joven de cabella rubia, Cuddles estaba comiendo un helado que había comprado antes de entrar al aeropuerto, y en el otro lado del asiento izquierdo estaba sentado Spledid. Quien leía un diario y en la tapa principal del diario estaba la tragedia de la fiesta…

—Flaky, espero que me puedas entender…—decía el veterano, levantando la vista hacia el techo y con suspiro.

—_No quiero que me busques, no quiero hacerte daño mi flor roja_ —pensaba este mientras que sus ojos brillaban al recibir los rayos del Sol que le ponía a brillar esos ojos verdes claros.

_Aunque me sacrifiqué_

_No tratarás por mí, no ahora_

_Aunque haya muerto por saber que me amabas_

_Estoy sola_

_¿Acaso nadie me extraña?_

_Por favor, Porfavor perdóname_

_Pero ya no regresaré a casa_

_Sé lo que te hiciste a ti mismo_

_Respiré hondo y grité fuerte_

_¿No falta algo?_

_¿Acaso nadie me extraña?_

**Continuara…**

* * *

_perdon por la tardanza, es que tuve algunos incombenientes con mi netbook, que no me dejo subir el capitulo :S_**  
**

_bueno nos vemos en el otro capitulo...  
_


	3. Lose Control

**Perdón por la tardanza, falta de inspiración, exámenes y otras cosas mas pero volví con mi pareja favorita jejeje, bueno comencemos :D, canción de Evanescence Lose Control, :P sip esta canción es una de mis favoritas eje.**

* * *

**Lose Control.**

Flippy miraba a todas las personas que iban y recién llegaban de sus viajes, también las demás personas que estaban haciendo la fila para subir pronto a su avión con destino a Inglaterra. El veterano miraba su boleto y que decía _"Destino; España"._ Las ventanas grandes del aeropuerto daban la vista de todos los aviones que llegaban y los que se marchaban volando, la gente llevaba su equipaje otros estaban trabajando como las azafatas.

—Flaky…—suspiraba el joven cerrando sus ojos.

—_Esto es por tu bien mi amor…_—pensaba mientras que el estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del aeropuerto.

—Lejos de ti será lo mejor para los dos…—mencionaba en voz baja

*En la casa de Flippy*

La pelirroja lloraba y deja la carta en el suelo, Petunia quien estaba detrás de ella apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga, para consolarla. —_No la puedo ver a si a mi mejor amiga_—pensaba Petunia cuando miraba a su amiga.

—Flaky, ¡no bajes lo brazos, no! —decía ella confiada

—Vamos a ir ahora mismo a buscarlo—dijo ella agarrando a su amiga del brazo.

Ambas jóvenes salieron corriendo de la casa del Flippy y rápidamente se subieron a un taxi, para llevarlas después a su destino, al aeropuerto. Ellas bajan del vehículo entran corriendo al aeropuerto.

Flippy, miraba a unos señores quienes estaban trabajando poniendo el vidrio que le faltaba a una ventana. El militar los miraba, un movimiento en falso de uno de los trabajadores y se rompe el vidrio por completo, eso hizo que Flippy perdiera el color de sus ojos en amarillentos, esa sonrisa malvada y demoniaca había vuelto en su rostro.

_Tú no recuerdas mi nombre_

_A mí de verdad no me importa_

_¿Podemos jugar el juego a tu manera?_

_¿Puedo de verdad perder el control?_

_Solo una vez en mi vida_

_Creo que estaría bien_

_Solo perder el control- solo una vez_

_Con todas las hermosas flores en polvo._

Fliqpy había dominado completamente el cuerpo del veterano, este agarraba los pedazos grandes del vidrio que se había hecho trisas en el suelo, le corta el cuello a uno de los trabajadores, un guardia quería defender a las personas del aeropuerto pero este enloquece y le atraviesa el estomaga

Las personas desesperadas por salir del lugar, algunas se resbalaban por el charco de sangre que había en el suelo, las puertas se abren de golpe y una multitud de personas con sus hijos agarrados de la mano corriendo desesperados buscando a la policía.

Fliqpy, estaba quitándole las tripas de modo juguetón a dos policías que había matado en la mano derecha llevaba su cuchillo bien afilado.

Flaky lo miraba asustada al darse cuenta que él cauciono todo este problema, todo ese escándalo, la peli azulada tenía miedo sus piernas temblaban al ver ese rostro traumarte que ponía Fliqpy al mirarlas, sus ojos no dejaban de observarlas detenidamente, esa sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos y mostrándoles el cuchillo.

—Jugamos…—insinuaba el veterano demoniaco, las chicas retrocedían lentamente para atrás.

_Mary tuvo un cordero_

_Sus ojos negros como el carbón_

_Si jugamos muy callados, mi cordero_

_Mary no se tiene porque enterar_

_Solo una vez en mi vida_

_Solo perder el control- solo una vez_

Fliqpy se acercaba a las chicas lentamente mientras que ellas retrocedían, Flaky temblaba del miedo porque cada vez el cuchillo estaba cerca de degollarla. Un joven de cabellera celeste y que llevaba una cinta roja que le tapaba la parte de los ojos, tenía un arma en sus manos, Petunia al mirarlo reconoce al sujeto.

— ¿Spledid? —decía ella al mirarlo, Spledid el mejor amigo de Flippy tenía un arma en sus manos, aunque el tenia poderes, el no quería matar a su amigo con sus propios poderes… Este dispara y la bala le da en el brazo derecho de Fliqpy quien cae al suelo directamente.

Cuando Flaky se acercaba a su novio, no era una bala lo que había disparado el amigo del veterano, sino una especie de dardo tranquilizantes, pero esta bala tenía una sustancia que hacia dormir a las personas. Los patrulleros habían llegado tarde y al igual que las ambulancias, que se llevaban las personas que estaban heridas… Flaky había quedado en shock, al ver a esa extraña personalidad de Flippy.

_Si te corto en algo en lo que pueda usar_

_Me temo que no quedara nada bueno de ti_

Continuara….


	4. Lost In Paradise

**Hola de nuevo eje :P, perdón por la tardanza el problema que tengo de siempre es el colegio xD jaja ¬¬, bueno les traigo mi continuación de "mi secreto" de Flippy y Flaky; una canción más de mi banda favorita, Evanescence *-*, como saben el final ya se acerca…**

**Como dije antes; los personajes de H.T.F, no me pertenecen.**

**Pero la trama es mía :P**

* * *

**Lost In Paradise- Perdida/o en mi Paraíso**

Desde el accidente que sucedió en el aeropuerto, Flippy fue internado a un hospital casi cercano del lugar en donde hubo asesinatos a sangre fría a manos de su doble personalidad, su novia había quedado en shock al ver que su novio casi la iba a matar, que también él le ocultaba secretos a ella… Se quería tranquilizar pero ella no podía dormir en el hospital ya que su novio, Flippy, estaba durmiendo al recibir anestesia para que se tranquilice un poco. La pelirroja estaba sentada al lado de la camilla del veterano.

—_Flippy, ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?_ —pensaba ella tratando de comprenderlo con tal solo mirarlo como dormía._ — ¿Acaso nosotros dos nos contamos todo? —_

En ese momento el peli verde abre sus ojos y la mira a su chica, una lagrima traicionera se le escapo a la de cabellos rojos, Flippy levantaba con cuidado su brazo para que luego su mano le limpiara esa lagrima.

Ella lo mira y lo besa en la frente…—Perdóname Flaky, no fue mi intención hacerte daño… Eres todo para mi, mi corazón te corresponde a ti…—murmuraba el veterano.

—Lo sé amor, lo sé —repetía Flaky, mientras le acariciaba su mejillas.

El de cabellos verdes cierra sus ojos por un momento y empieza a tener sueños y recuerdos a la vez.

_**He estado creyendo en algo tan lejano  
Como si yo fuera un humano  
Y he estado negando esta sensación de desesperanza  
En mí, en mí**_

_**Todas las promesas que hice  
Sólo para defraudarte  
Tú me creíste, pero la rompí**_

_*sueño de Flippy-la infancia*_

_En un parque para niños, una joven de cabellera verde estaba sentada en un columpio, empujándose el solo, sin amigos sus padres lo vigilaban… Pero desde a lo lejos el escuchaba las discusiones de sus padres…_

—_Por tu culpa, nuestro hijo no tiene amigos…_—_le levantaba la voz el padre del niño._

— ¿_Yo?, mira quien lo anoto a temprana edad al ejército—le respondía ella de igual manera._

_En ese momento, el peli verde es empujado por una niña, de cabellera roja y ojos del mismo color quien le sonreía felizmente._

— ¿_Cómo te llamas?_ —_le preguntaba ella con una sonrisa._

—_F-F-Flippy_—_ contesta el sonrojado y nervioso._

—_Qué lindo nombre_—_le decía ella mientras empujaba el columpio._

—_Seamos mejores amigos_—_ le dijo Flaky en voz divertida. _—_Por cierto me llamo Flaky…_—_ detenía el columpio._

—_jeje si mejores amigos, Flaky_—_dijo Flippy mientras se bajaba del columpio, la niña de cabello rojo se sonrojaba y le extendía su mano para saludarse._

_*fin del sueño*_

_**No me queda nada  
Y todo lo que siento es este cruel querer**_

Hemos estado cayendo durante todo este tiempo  
Y ahora estoy perdido en el paraíso

Por mucho que me gusta lo mejor no existe  
Todavía no.

Flaky sale del cuarto en donde estaba durmiendo su novio, ella saca de su bolsillo de su pantalón, una pequeña foto cuando ambos eran adolescentes… —Cuando te fuiste a esa guerra, ahí te perdí… Ahí perdí a mi mejor amigo—mencionaba ella con una mirada triste.

—Te perdí en mi Paraíso —decía ella al levantar la vista.

_**Y por mucho que me gusta sentir que pertenezco aquí  
Estoy tan asustada como tú**_

No me queda nada  
Y todo lo que siento es este cruel querer

Hemos estado cayendo durante todo este tiempo  
Y ahora estoy perdida en el paraíso

***Flash Black- Adolescencia***

En el ejercito, una jovencita de aproximadamente 16 años estaba llorando en los brazos de su mejor amigo… Flippy, quien le comento que se iría a la guerra en Irak, ella lloraba tristemente y el militar la consolaba.

—Flaky, no llores, te prometo que volveré—dijo Flippy abrazándola.

— ¿Me lo juras? —preguntaba ella mientras se secaba sus lagrimas.

—Te lo prometo…—responde el con una sonrisa. La pelirroja miraba los labios del joven y no pudo evitar besarle en los labios. El de cabellos verdes se sonrojaba, porque no se lo esperaba a tal reacción de su mejor amiga.

Ella rompe el beso y se sonroja por lo que hizo, —Perdón —insinuaba ella sonrojada y sus labios temblaban.

Flippy la sujeta de la cintura y la vuelve a besar, esta vez ambos se correspondieron el beso… Hasta que luego ella se despide de su nueva "Pareja", ella no podía creer que su novio terminaba siendo su mejor amigo de la infancia…

***Fin del flash black***

_**Huye, huye  
Y un día no sentiremos mas este dolor**_

_**Toma todo el camino**_  
_**Sombras de ti**_  
_**Porque ellos no me dejaran ir**_

_**Así que no me queda nada**_  
_**Y todo lo que siento es este cruel querer**_

Flaky miraba por los pasillos del hospital, por si no venia alguien, ya que el doctor se había ido hace rato del cuarto en donde estaba Flippy anestesiado. Ella mira arriba del techo y ve una cámara que la vigilaba, la de cabellos rojos se sube en una silla y lo tapa con chicle.

La pelirroja entra rápidamente al cuarto del joven;

—Flaky…. — mencionaba el peli verde un poco dormido. En ese momento entra el doctor con una cara de pánico, con las pruebas que le habían hecho a Flippy en su cabeza, con los rayos X.

— ¿Qué sucede doctor? —le preguntaba ella, estando arrodillada al lado de la cama de su pareja.

—Tenemos malas noticas señorita—le responde el doctor mirándola seriamente.

—Dime la mala noticia…—dijo ella levantando la voz ante el doctor.

—Ese señor… Debe estar internado por 2 años en un siquiátrico—decía mientras lo señalaba como un monstruo.

—¡Que! —reacciona Flaky levantándose del suelo. Unos enfermeros vestidos completamente de blanco, se llevan en una camilla al veterano anestesiado, Flaky intentaba detenerlos agarrando una parte de la camilla, evitando que se lleven a su novio. Otros doctores venían y la agarraron de los brazos a la joven.

Y los enfermeros se ponen en una pequeña ambulancia a Flippy, la joven se zafa de los doctores y sale corriendo del hospital, tratando de seguir al vehículo… Pero la ambulancia ya había arrancado y ella se quedo atrás casi en el medio de la calle…

—¡Flippy! —gritaba ella, arrodillada en el suelo, no se podía contener sus lagrimas. Algunas de las personas la miraban con rostros tristes… ellos murmuraban — "Pobre mujer" — o sino —"Es una loca gritando en la calle"—

_**Hemos estado cayendo durante todo este tiempo  
Y ahora estoy perdida en el paraíso**_

_**Solo, estoy perdida en el paraíso….**_

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_N/A: En la cancion en donde aparece el sueño de Flippy, le cambie perdida (por la O) ejjeje :D.  
_

_La verdad gracias por sus reviews, les agradesco muchisimo, me da mucho animo para continuar con mi fic *-* jeje enserio muchas gracias n_n!  
_

___nos vemos en el otro capitulo_**  
**


	5. Beside me

**Bueno aquí les traigo el final de "Mi Secreto", ejeje :D. Esta canción de Evanescence es romántica ejej espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

**Beside me- A mi lado**

Desde que llevaron a Flippy a un psiquiátrico, Flaky estuvo triste y deprimida durante tres meses, sin sentir las carisias de su amado, tampoco oír su risa. Cada vez que ella dormía en su cama sentía tan vacía por dentro, algunas noches las pasaba sin dormir ya que se preocupaba mucho por su amado a quien lo habían llevado a ese lugar por órdenes de un doctor. Le costaba creer que su novio había causado todo ese desastre, que nunca ellos dos se ocultaban cosas así.

La pelirroja caminaba del living hasta entrar a su baño ya que se iba a tomar una ducha para tranquilizarse un poco de la situación que vivía en esos momentos de deprimentica. Una vez que sale de la ducha agarra su toalla que estaba colgada a un lado de la ducha, con eso cubría su cuerpo húmedo y mojado, se mira al espejo y con su mano. Apoyaba en el vidrio y quitaba la humedad que tenía el objeto al ser cubierto, por el humo del agua caliente que salía de la ducha.

Por un momento la joven se quedaba mirándose a ella misma en el espejo, por unos segundos cierra sus ojos y luego las abre, su reflejo desaparece y muestra el reflejo de Flippy, quien estaba apenado. Ese mismo reflejo le decía a la pelirroja-"Amor perdóname"- una y otra vez hasta que Flaky cierra los ojos y ese reflejo ya no estaba…

—Flippy… Te perdono, ye perdono no me importa el secreto que me ocultes siempre te amare—murmuraba ella, mientras sostenía con su mano derecha la toalla. —Tengo que pedirle al juez que me deje visitarlo por lo menos dos semanas, no puedo vivir sin él—decía ella en voz baja.

—Solamente pido que vuelvas a mi lado, mi amor, mi amado—decía ella mirando al espejo.

_**Yo mirada en el espejo y ver su reflejo  
a mi lado y con el que  
sé que usted a mi lado.  
Tu eres a la primera persona  
que me hace sentir como esta  
la primera persona tonos que quiero de verdad**_

_**vuelva una reflexión en mi corazón,**_  
_**una estrella en mis ojos,**_  
_**un deseo en mi respirar**_  
_**tú eres el amor que yo,**_  
_**y yo me seguro de que siempre voy a hacer.**_

_**Una reflexión vuelva**_  
_**Para siempre en mi corazón**_  
_**Estaré…**_

En el séptimo mes se llevo a cabo el juicio del veterano, en donde la pelirroja fue invitada y también fue interrogada por un abogado, ella miraba a su novio quien lo tenían cadenas en sus manos aunque él estaba en un psiquiátrico, tenía que ser encadenado por ser "sujeto peligroso", todos estaban en aquel juicio, los sobrevivientes del aeropuerto y los amigos de Flippy, el jurado como siempre diciendo –"Culpable…Culpable"-, para Flaky no era fácil admitir que su propio novio la quería asesinar. Pero los doctores intervinieron en el juicio, ellos tenían en sus manos unos papeles en donde Flippy confesaba su otra personalidad. El juez toma el papeleo con cuidado, las personas los miraban como diciendo- "¿Qué paso ahora?"-.

La de cabellos rojos miraba a su novio quien estaba tranquilamente encadenado no decía nada, solamente estaba ahí sentado al lado del señor de la corte, el peli verde le sonreía a su novia y el a ella. —_Tan solo verte sonreír otra vez para mí, me haces feliz mi corazón…_—pensaba el peli verde al ver a su novia sentada alejado de el

—_Flippy te aseguro que todo va a salir bien, pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos, tu de mi lado, otra vez mi_

_**Junto a mí,  
a mi lado vuelvo siempre  
ooh!**_

_**¿Ahora dime lo que sientes?**_  
_**¿Qué es lo que quiere? y si me**_  
_**da reflexión en sus pensamientos.**_  
_**Sólo dime, si quiero luchar por un sueño**_  
_**para la persona importante que en mi vida.**_  
_**Que estará siempre en mi corazón**_

.

Los sobrevivientes pedían justicia, pero el señor de la corte toma su mazo de madera y lo impacta contra su mesa, diciendo -"Orden en la sala"-repetía cada vez que golpeaba con su mazo, todos se callaron de repente, el propio doctor agarra una hoja de papel;

—Esta es una carta, en donde mi paciente dice que tenía un pequeño problema durante la guerra en Irak, pero nunca lo pudo entregársela a su novia—dijo el doctor mirando al jurado. Uno de los policías le pasa la carta a uno del jurado quien lo leía detenidamente. La expresión del rostro de ese señor era diferente…

—Señor ¿tiene algo que decir? —le preguntaba el juez mirándolo, en ese momento el jurado estaba discutiendo la situación de Flippy, si era "Culpable o Inocente". Uno de los jurados se levantaba firmemente.

—Sí, señor juez, este acusado es inocente, pero también deberá ser encerrado no por dos años sino por todo este año hasta que se recupere de su estado—contesta este mirando a la joven pelirroja.

—Bueno, Flippy es inocente, igual deberá estar internado por un año en el psiquiátrico…—dijo el señor de la corte golpeando otra vez con su mazo pidiendo silencio. Las personas quedaron completamente calladas, uno de los policías agarran a Flaky para que lea la carta en voz alta ante las personas.

Ella toma la carta, suspira y comienza a leerla ante las personas quienes estaban enojados con el veterano.

*Flaky empieza a leer la carta*

— "_Irak, 3-Mayo-2000"_

"_Te Extraño"_

_Querida Flaky; _

_No sabes cómo te extraño tanto, esta guerra es una masacre, he visto como mis compañeros fueron heridos de gravedad, otros habían muerto por explosivos. Pero por suerte ganamos en la guerra, aunque mis compañeros ya no están en este mundo por lo que habían sufrido, después que ganamos he sufrido algunos desmayos y mareos al ver sangre por todos lados, escuchar cada sonido me pone en alerta en este lugar ya que podría a ver algún sobreviviente de mis enemigos…_

"_Mi Secreto"_

"_Irak 8-Mayo-2000"_

_Flaky;_

_He cometido un terrible error hace dos días, cuando tenía que haber protegido a dos de mis compañeros, no sé cómo explicarlo pero…. Desperté con un cuchillo y un brazo arrancado, mi ropa estaba manchada con sangre… Y dos cuerpos estaban tirados sin sus miembros como, las piernas y los brazos, cuando vi mi mano que tenía un cuchillo, tenía ganas de suicidarme. No sé lo que paso, tampoco recuerdo nada. Fue una pesadilla que estaba viviendo en ese momento… Aun sigo pensando que fueron mis enemigos, aun me falta descubrirlo. _

_Nosotros habíamos llegado a una pequeña aldea, en donde había familias indias…Me había ido a dormir a una pequeña casa, para también descansar de la victoria en la guerra, pero al día siguiente encontré a esas personas todas muertas hasta los soldados que sobrevivieron… Nadie quedo con vida, solamente yo estaba vivo, cuando vi mis manos cubiertos con sangre hasta mis botas contenían ese color carmesí…Encontré una cabeza en mi cama… Cuando intente razonar, me di cuenta que yo era el problema, que yo fui el asesino de todos, cuando casi asesino a un pequeño animal que masticaba pasto…_

_Pude verme en un pedazo de vidrio mis ojos amarillentos y mis dientes bien afilados… Tengo miedo de cuando llegue a casa y estando contigo "mi amor", no quiero que nada malo te suceda… No quiero cometer el mismo error tres veces…_

_Este es un secreto, que no puedo explicártelo exactamente, siento que hay otro cada vez que mi rostro se refleja en algún lado, pero no soy yo tampoco digo que soy yo, siento que es un demonio que cuesta controlarlo, es un monstruo para mi…_

_Y no quiero que ese monstruo te mate, no quiero que te mate, ¡NO QUIERO! ,¡ POR QUE ERES MI AMOR, ERES MI VIDA!_

_He tratado controlarlo pero no puedo, a veces ni yo puedo dominarlo, este otro yo cada vez se vuelve peor..._

_Flippy_—

Una vez que la joven se termina de leer la carta que tenía dos fechas diferentes, pero pertenencia al mismo mes, guardo silencio por unos minutos, al cerrar sus ojos una lagrima paso por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo. El veterano bajaba la mirada y las personas empezaron a comprender al peli verde, se dieron cuenta que él no quería hacer daño a nadie, ya que sufrió un pequeño desmayo por tanta presión también durante la guerra. Flaky se acerca a su novio quien tenía un traje celeste y cadenas en sus manos, ella lo abraza con fuerza.

—"Flippy, Te Amo, no me importa que tengas ese monstruo, yo te amo" —le susurra ella en el oído, los ojos de aquella joven se habían cristalizado.

—Pueden llevárselo señores—dijo el juez mandando una orden a la policía, el de cabellos verdes es arrancado de los brazos de su amada y es llevado al psiquiátrico por un año… La pelirroja lloraba por su amor, no le importa que tenga ese demonio como decía en la carta, ella lo amaba no le importaba las consecuencias.

_**Al lado de mí  
junto a mí, a mi lado  
vuelva siempre.  
Puedo decir que te amo,  
no me importa, lo que dicen.  
Sólo dime si quería luchar por un sueño,  
para la persona más importante en mi vida.**_

Los meses fueron pasando muy rápidamente, para Flippy que después le habían dado el alta, otra vez volvió a casa al lado de su novia, quien lo recibió con un beso apasionado y luego un abrazo. Flaky estaba tan feliz que su novio había vuelto a su lado, ella tenía puesto un vestido verde agua con unos zapatos negros, su cabello era largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Flippy tenía una remera blanca, unos jeans de color negro y botas del mismo color, el de cabellos verdes saca de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de color azul, el se arrodilla ante la joven…—Flaky, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —le preguntaba este con una sonrisa alegre y mostrándole un anillo con un diamante de verde esmeralda.

—Sí, claro que si Flippy—le contesta ella dándole un beso en los labios, —En las buenas y en las malas…—le susurraba ella en el oído del joven.

—Mi hermosa Flaky—le decía el veterano sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de su futura esposa.

—Flippy, estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, no me importa los problemas que tengamos con tu otro yo, siempre te amare acuérdate de eso—le decía Flaky mientras que en sus labios sacaba una bella sonrisa de alegría.

Paso otro año más y la boda de Flippy con Flaky había comenzado, nuevos amigos estaban en la iglesia; todos esperando a la señorita que entraba a la iglesia con un largo vestido blanco y un ramo de rosas blancas. El amigo de Flippy, Spledid estaba llevando del brazo a la futura esposa del peli verde. Ella como siempre una sonrisa y sonrojada. Y el veterano tenia puesto un esmoquin negro y camisa blanca.

Cuando Spledid entrega a la novia ante su amado, el cura empezaba a hablar sobre el amor, en ese momento la feliz pareja se miraban a los ojos, una joven de cabellera azulada traía los anillos de boda, el peli verde toma un anillo dorado

—Flaky, yo te nombro mi esposa, para protegerte y cuidarte por el resto de mi vida—decía el mientras le colocaba el anillo en uno de los dedos de la joven.

—Flippy, yo te nombro mi esposo, para estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas por toda mi vida—dijo ella, poniendo el anillo a su esposo

—Flaky, ¿aceptas por esposo a Flippy, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? —le preguntaba el cura mirándolos

—Sí, acepto—contesta ella.

—Flippy, ¿Aceptas a Flaky como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?—le preguntaba el cura mirando al peli verde quien ponía una cara de susto, pero el joven se acuerda de lo que le había dicho su chica antes de la boda, cuando el apenas llegaba a la casa de su recuperación.- "_Estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, no me importa los problemas"_-

—Sí, acepto—responde Flippy mirando a su esposa.

—Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia—dijo el cura terminando con la boda, el de cabellos verdes agarra de la cintura de la joven y la besa muy apasionado, ya que hace rato esperaba que el cura dijera eso…La fiesta se celebraba en la casa, de los novios. Todos se sacaban fotos y como siempre la mujer le manchaba el rostro al marido, cuando el veterano vio un cuchillo intento hacer lo más posible de controlarse ya que lo pudo dormir, el tema era que cuando podría volver a despertar ese monstruo que vivía adentro de el.

_**Sólo sé que tú eres a niño que yo siempre he soñado.  
Abiertos que la persona que realmente me encanta.**_

_**Puedo ver su reflejo en mí...**_

_**junto a mí, a mi lado (a mi lado)**_  
_**(a mi lado) vuelva siempre...**_

_**Ooh!**_

_**Veo su reflejo**_  
_**a mi lado...**_

Ya no tenía secretos que ocultar a su esposa ahora, ella lo sabe todo y lo acepta, no le importa nada, ella solamente lo ama y no le importa lo demás, las otras cosas… Un secreto es un secreto, pero lo difícil es contarlo ante las personas que quieres o a las personas a quienes mantienes cerca de ti.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_Y ¿qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado :D, ejeje dejen reviews ._

_Atte. JH_


End file.
